Goal: The primary goals of the proposed University of Wisconsin NIAAA T32 post doctoral fellowship is to train family physicians, pediatricians, internists, obstetricians, surgeons and emergency medicine physicians to: a) successfully compete for NIH research grants; b) become NIH level scientists; and c) conduct alcohol research in general medical and surgical care sites. [unreadable] [unreadable] Rationale: There are currently less than a dozen practicing physicians in the specialties cited above who have current NIH funding from the NIAAA. With the development of new therapies for the prevention and treatment of alcohol problems, there is a critical need to expand the number of physician scientists working in the alcohol area. [unreadable] [unreadable] Environment: The fellowship will be based in the Department of Family Medicine. The University of Wisconsin Madison is an ideal place to train physician scientists. There are over 20 physicians and scientists in the Schools of Medicine, Letters and Science and College of Agriculture and Life Science who work in the alcohol area. In addition there are a number of federally funded training programs (T32, K30, K12) that provide training and research opportunities for physicians. Training Program: The training program would include weekly post doc seminars, course work in clinical research methodology, seminars on medical ethics, grant writing, and preparation of research publications. [unreadable] [unreadable] Each fellow would have two or three mentors to help them develop their research program. As described in the application, the associate directors for the program include faculty from the departments of Population Health, Pediatrics, Human Development & Family Studies, Family Medicine, Medicine, and Psychiatry. [unreadable] [unreadable] Significance: This would be the first NIAAA T32 focused on training physician scientists to conduct clinical and behavioral science research general medical and surgical care settings. [unreadable] [unreadable]